Awakening a Lost Soul
by Silent Midnight Rose
Summary: AU, BattousaiKaoru. When Kenshin’s new mission is to kill the owner of a dojo, he gets much more than he bargained for...please R
1. Hitokiri's Mission

Ok this is my first shot at a Rurouni Kenshin story so it isn't that great, I'm sorry. I'm still experimenting with different writing styles and I'm trying to steer away from my 'formula' as someone put it. So I got this idea,I justhope it will a better success than my other fanfics.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or anything for that matter...except for a chewed up straightjacket...

Awakening of a Lost Soul

Summary: AU, Battousai/Kaoru. When Kenshin's new mission is to kill the owner of a dojo, he gets much more than he bargained for...

(not very original, but I felt like writing it...)

* * *

Chapter One: Hitokiri's Mission

_Just what is a hitokiri? A high-trained assassin that can slay twenty men in a blink of an eye? The hitokiri were regarded as another race, neither superior nor inferior. Just different. But what is beyond the glory and bulging muscles of these cold-hearted killers?_

_For one young man being the Battousai was his deepest curse. But curses are like rules…meant to be broken. Just how do you break eternal damnation on one's soul?_

_Well enough of the questions. The story begins with young Himura Kenshin…or the Battousai…_

* * *

In the distance he saw his target, a lone samurai. He was staggering out of a bar, obviously drunk. The assassin watched him with amber eyes like dragon and its prey. He felt insulted. Then sent him, the legendary Himura Battousai, to simply kill a drunken samurai without a sword. But a kill was a kill. This was his mission, and he never failed, nor intended to. 

_This will be easy_, he thought. He left the hill he was standing on and started down the street in the shadows. He moved like a wraith, swift and silent. The man he was sent to kill was Tenno Ichiro, a rouge samurai who turned his back on the Choshu. Battousai didn't know him personally, but he felt no pity for the traitor.

Ichiro froze and slowly turned around his hand going to his left hip. When his fingertips brushed against cloth and an empty wooden sheath, he knew he was in trouble now. "Battousai-san…?" He asked rather dumbly. The hitokiri didn't move. He remained hidden in the shadows. "I know you're there…" He said his drunken tongue slurring his words making his speech difficult to understand.

"Good." He finally said. Ichiro jumped back. The hitokiri slowing walked forward. "Then you know you're going to die." The amber-eyed assassin drew his sword and stared at the traitor, a murderous glint in his otherwise blank expression.

Ichiro turned to run but the hitokiri was quicker. Lunging forward the hitokiri's katana ripped across his back. Ichiro looked down in time to see the tip of the blade through the front of his body. He tumbled to the ground, split in two at the waist. He gasped and choked on blood.

The hitokiri looked at the pity remains of Ichiro. He was still choking. Lines ceased in the assassin's forehead and he drove his blade into the dying man's throat. One last cough and Tenno Ichiro was no more. The hitokiri merely drew out his katana and placed back in the sheath, apparently not caring about the amount blood still staining the steel. He turned to leave the site when two men with a katanas charged at him.

"Murder!" The first one yelled. The hitokiri sighed and took the battojutsu battle stance. He whipping out his blade and severed the man's head from his shoulders. The second samurai had hesitated and backed up abruptly. He watched his partner's head hit the ground in shock. The man he knew for years was dead in less than a minute. He looked up at the hitokiri, into his eyes. He was convinced he was staring into the eyes of hell.

"You must be the Battousai everyone talks about." He said. The hitokiri paused. He wasn't interested in having a conversion with his prey, but somehow he allowed it. "You don't have a soul, do you?" He asked. _This man is brave I'll give him that_, Battousai thought. _But a fool..._ "How many men did you have to kill to make your eyes that charming color? I doubt you were born that way."

"No." was the terse reply. "I have killed countless men for the revolution and one more will not faze me."

"For the revolution, eh?" He mocked. The hitokiri tightly his grip on his bloody katana, Why wasn't this man afraid of him? "You sold your soul to the devil to spill the blood of the innocent in the vain belief of peace." He stated.

Something clicked in the back of the hitokiri's mind. It was true, except for the part about the innocent's blood. He only killed those who opposed him or those he was sent to. He did sell his soul, but it was for peace. To build a new government the old one must be torn down. You have war to bring peace.

The hitokiri eyed the man with a new respect. He looked him over. He was in his mid-thirties. He had bright blue eyes and crisp black hair with streaks of gray. He had the true spirit of a samurai. His face was glued in a stubborn expression that the hitokiri didn't expect.

Battousai bowed his head and sheathed his sword. "Leave with your life before I change my mind…" The man continued to stare at him defiantly. The hitokiri sighed and just left.

The man covered his friend's body with his jacket. He said some prayers and promised he would avenge his friend's death. He looked over his shoulder and say the Battousai was gone. He may want him dead, but he respected him…somehow.

* * *

The next morning the hitokiri was leaving from the bathhouse. He held a bundle of clothes and two swords. He could never go anywhere without them. 

"Kenshin-san!" a voice called. He turned around and saw a little girl running to him. "Will you play with us today?" As she said this a group of children trailed after her timidly.

He flashed a smile. "No, not today. I have work to do." He said. The girl turned around to one of the boys.

"See! I told you he was busy." She said. The boy reacted by sticking out his tongue. Kenshin found this really funny for some reason. "Thank you Kenshin-san." She said politely. Turning to her followers. "Let's go my little ducklings!" Kenshin chuckled to himself. Those were the local children and he had grown found of them.

He entered the bathhouse to find it empty. He prepared a bath for himself while thinking at the man he met the night before. What astounded him is why did he let him go? He killed everyone who saw him in the job. For all he knew the man could have warned every Shinsengumi member in the entire of Kyoto that the Himura Battousai has been spotted. But somehow in his stubborn expression, he intended to handle him on his own. Kenshin shook away the thoughts as he untied the belt on his hakama. He spilled off his black gi and dark gray hakama. He briefly scrubbed himself before entering the onsen.

He sighed and relaxed in the hot water. He winced in pain as the heat of the water stung one of his open wounds. It wasn't a serious one, but it hurt enough. For the first time he noticed a small graze of his left forearm. He couldn't remember where he could've gotten it, but it wasn't that big of a surprise. His body would always get banged up pretty bad. But he was tough, anything short of an amputated limb would keep him away from the doctors. He didn't like doctors, especially the nosy of working in the closest clinic. She would always harp him about the damage on his body would affect him in his old age. "But of course knowing you," she would said, not missing any chance to insult him. "You will never live to see your old age."

Kenshin grin albeit grimly. He relaxed against the side on the onsen and his eyelids slowly closed. The heat of the water soothed him and his head was filled with steady rhythm of his heartbeat. His thoughts drifted. He slipped into a dream.

_He was standing on the aftermath of a bloody battle. He wrinkled his nose at the unmistakable smell of rotting flesh. Looking around he saw the bodies of farmers and civilian as well as soldiers. Everyone was dead, dead to a last man_.

_But then he saw a lone samurai with his back to him. The samurai had a long black high ponytail. His light gray gi and navy hakama were untouched by blood or dirt. Kenshin took this all in as he slowly moved toward him. Clenched in the samurai's right hand wasn't an ordinary katana. When he was closer he realized it was made of wood. Kenshin stepped on a bone and it crunched under his foot. He looked down and in that instant the samurai had spun around and the wooden sword slammed into Kenshin's shoulder. He jumped back and looked at the samurai's face._

_It was pale and youthful; he guessed he was a couple years younger than him. Black bangs artfully veiled large blue eyes. Long tendrils of silky black hair framed either side of his face. Although the samurai was staring straight at Kenshin, he couldn't get a perfect glimpse at his face. There was a slight haze that stretched between them. Kenshin then looked the samurai over and noticed under his clothes was a scrawny frame and he began to wonder how this person could be a warrior, but one last glance at his eyes told another story. They were vivid pools filled in the spirit of twenty men. "Battousai…" He said. His voice was rather high-pitched, but seemed to seep through his ears like calm water. "How do you save a damned soul?" He asked. Kenshin was alarmed. A sharp pain in his shoulder woke him up._

"What!" He demanded reaching for a sword he knew he didn't have. A young man, who must have been a new recruit of the Choshu, waked him. "Katsura-sensei needs you." He said with a farmer's accent. Kenshin groaned and heaved himself out of the water cursing him for falling asleep. His dream was forgotten…for the moment.

Kenshin arrived in Katsura's room. He turned around and greeted his best assassin. "Tonight we need you," he said. Kenshin nodded grimly as he was handed a black envelope. 

He glanced at the front.

"Kamiya?"

* * *

I hope this isn't too bloody, if it is I'll probably change it. My goal is to keep it T-rated. I hope this a good start. I wasn't too sure about writing this, but please let me know what you think...Also if you have any better suggestions for a title let me know, I am not fond of "Awakening a Lost Soul" it just doesn't have the right ring... 

Please Review!

Silent. Midnight. Rose.


	2. Kamiya

Wow thank you so much for the reviews! I got more feedback then I expected and Iam truly thankful. At this moment Tomoe won't be in this story because it would complicate things. I maybe change my mind butdon't count on it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any other characters...I no steal, you no sue...lol.

* * *

Chapter Two: Kamiya

"Kamiya?"

Katsura nodded. Kenshin slid his finger under the seal and ripped open the envelope. He poured out the contents. There were a couple sheets of paper that Kenshin unfolded and began to read.

"Kamiya Koshijiro." He read aloud. "Powerful swordsman who owns a dojo in Tokyo. Mastered his own style." He paused. "Kamiya Kasshin-ryu?"

Katsura nodded. "Unfortunately we don't have any knowledge on that technique, but you can handle it, right?" Kenshin nodded.

"Why do you want me to kill this guy?" He asked. Usually there was a reason written in the envelopes he received in the past. Katsura looked down and Kenshin felt a change in his emotion.

"Just kill him." He said tersely. "And do it quickly." Kenshin nodded. He wasn't going to argue, not when his boss looked so upset.

_Someone who created a sword style has to be a good fight_. He thought. Katsura left him in the room. Kenshin read the rest of the paper but nothing seemed to give any clues on Kamiya Kasshin-ryu. _I will have to find out for myself. _

Kenshin put the envelope in his pocket and went to the mess hall thinking. He felt uneasy about this job. Granted he always felt uneasy about killing a complete stranger, but this was different. He was beginning to wonder what was so special about this Kamiya Koshijiro. Then was no picture in his file, but it assured him that he would be the only one in his room in the inn. The man's wife died and then was no record of a family. Nobody would miss him…or so Kenshin thought.

* * *

When the time came Kenshin suited up and disappeared into the dark streets of Kyoto. With his two swords at his waist, he was prepared. He still had the envelope in his pocket and he pulled it out to examine the address. He was close.

Rounding the corner he came to a run down inn that looked like a recent crime scene. Bloodstains were against the unwelcoming windowpanes that jumped out as a flashing danger sign. Anyone in their right mind would turn and leave such a horror, but the Battousai was far from sane during a mission. He sensed a strong chi from within. It was the chi of a swordsman. However he sensed it was idle, the person was asleep.

He ventured inside and was greeted by no one. The workers retired and the guests were long gone. It was just him and his target, which was behind a thin shoji. He drew his sword and slid open the door carefully. He scanned the room for his prey. In the dark he saw someone huddled under layers of blankets. There was slight breeze with a sweet fragrance. He paused as it overflowed his senses for a split second. It was jasmine, a scent he will always cherish.

He blinked and returned to his hitokiri state of mind. He wasted no time in stabbing the figure under the blankets. He expected a groan of pain, but he received was a nasty kick to the back of the head. He fell forward into the blankets and realized that all that was underneath was pillows and dirty clothes. A child's trick, but a successful one.

Kenshin whirled around to see the shadowed face of a person. It had a murderous chi that seemed to surpass one of a hitokiri. The samurai had a sword to Kenshin's throat.

"Who sent you?" the samurai demanded. Kenshin was stunned to hear that it was the voice of a young woman. It was poorly disguised obliviously because of her rage. "WHO!"

"You're not Koshijiro-san." He said in shock. The woman's face contorted with rage. She threw a punch at his right cheek but he quickly grabbed her hand and crushed her fingers. She winced in pain but refused to give in. He grinned slyly and bent one of her fingers back and her grip on her sword faltered giving him the opportunity to disarm her. The woman jumped back but Kenshin was still holding her hand.

Her face flushed whether through embarrassment or more rage, the hitokiri couldn't tell in the light, or lack of. "Where is Koshijiro-san?" He asked wanting to cut the chase and get down to business.

The woman's shoulders slumped and her face saddened. "He is dead." She said. "My father was killed last night." She added bitterly. Kenshin froze. Did she just say he was her father? But the file said he had no family…

"Then who are you?" He said. He wanted to get to the bottom of this. Why was he sent to kill a man that was already dead?

"I'll tell you once you let go of my hand," she retorted rudely. Kenshin's face grew hot and dropped her hand as though it were a brick. He had not realized he was still holding it. The woman seemed satisfied and said. "Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru. And you?"

He hesitated. "Himura Battousai." He said coldly. He expected her face to be shocked or for her to scream in fright. But she started he down with a stubborn expression that seemed vaguely familiar.

"Well, Battousai. What's your real name?" Kenshin fought the urge to grin. He suddenly didn't feel like an assassin. When he didn't respond she continued. "I know Battousai is a warrior name. I doubt you were born-." She was cut off by his response.

"Himura Kenshin." He looked at her face and found it eerily familiar. Her bright blue eyes pierced through his hardened soul and he could feel her gaze in his bones. It was surprisingly…soothing?

Her awe with him seemed to evaporate. "So Kenshin. Why are you here to kill my father?" She demanded. Her chi was radiating and replaced his comfort with unease. "Answer me, damn it!" Furious tears welled in her eyes, but she paid no attention to them.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He felt her hit him on the head. He grabbed her wrist before she could pull it back. "Damn woman, stop hitting me!" She turned to hit him with her other hand, but he grabbed that one as well. Kaoru was struggling against his hold trying to hurt him. "I was sent to kill your father from my superiors and as a samurai I don't question my orders." Kaoru snorted.

"You kill blindly for your boss? That's pathetic." She said. Kenshin's eyes blazed cold amber. Kaoru actually flinched and expected a blow, but none came. Instead he froze concentrating on something else. Something approaching.

He stood up and dragged Kaoru to her feet. He covered her mouth to suppress her protests. Suddenly she froze as well. She heard _them_. Her courage was a dying flame and it was reflected in her chi. Kenshin looked at her startled. What caused her panic? If she could bark at him without a flicker of fear, what terrified her?

"Kamiya!" A rough male voice called out. "Are you going to come out? Or will we have to drag you out by force?" His voice was overly sweet and tipsy. Kenshin felt an involuntary growl build up in his chest.

With a loud crash one of the haunted windows shattered. Kenshin yanked Kaoru out of the way of the debris. He stood between her and the windows as anyone one broke sending shards of glass through his back. He groaned and Kaoru gasped. Why was he doing this?

Kenshin backed away crouching out of sight. He pulled Kaoru next to him. He still held a hand over her mouth. She was annoyed but stopped fighting him. Men entered the old room searching for her. She squeaked and Kenshin pressed harder against her mouth. She was quivering in fear and was near bolting out of the room.

All Kenshin had to do was let her go and she would probably be captured. Then he could go home and yell at Katsura for giving him this damn mission and continue with his life in the Revolution. But instinctively he knew that he had to help Kaoru. She was pulling away from him and he put an arm under her waist to stop her from moving. She protested and struggled against, but he whispered in her ear. "Stay still." He spoke roughly and rather unpleasantly demanding. He would apologize later for his harsh tone but now she needed to be quiet if she planned on making it out alive.

Three men walked through the room kicking over piles of trash and overturning furniture. Kaoru tensed and Kenshin's arm tightened. Suddenly she felt very hot. His warm breath against her neck made her senses dull almost intoxicated. A complete stranger who was sent to kill her father was holding her, and she was…enjoying it?

One man dropped a match and bend to pick it up. He saw them crouched underneath. He grinned and then opened his mouth to call to his buddies. But the next thing he knew there was a sword through his throat. Kaoru gasped as Kenshin moved from being right behind her to in front. She fell backwards without a support. The other man ran to Kenshin swinging his sword wildly. Kenshin blocked his first lunge and hit him against the shoulder, his blow grazing off his target. The man jumped back and then slashed Kenshin across the chest opening up his gi and a small trail of blood in the sword's wake. Kenshin wasn't fazed at all and buried the sword in the man's right shoulder.

The next man spotted Kaoru and dove in for the kill. With his sword he slashed at her more playfully than actually intending to kill. He cut at her clothes, enraging her with each swing. She brought out her sword to meet his. "I will not be played with." She said. The man laughed coldly. He had other ideas. Kenshin and his friend were still fighting. He hit Kaoru on the side of her ribcage with the flat of his blade. He was taunting her. She snarled at his challenge and aimed for his head. He moved in a knick of time but she had cut off his samurai ponytail. He froze stunned and then charged at Kaoru, tackling her to the ground. Kaoru's sword next her hands and she gasped in despair. The man was heavy and on top of her. She flinched away from him the best she could, but he was too close.

"I'll play with you all I want!" He said his hand running under her gi and pulling at the bandages binding her chest. Kaoru thrashed against him but it didn't make a difference. "You're mine, wench." The man said successfully ripping open the front her gi and he was working on removing it completely when she cried out.

"Kenshin!" She cried out, not knowing why she was calling to the legendary Hitokiri Battousai. Dimly she heard the other man being run through. The man on top of her was savagely running his hands all over her shapely yet petite body. The next she knew the man was hacked into pieces by Kenshin's blade. It was moving too fast for Kaoru to watch. She caught a glimpse at his face and saw he was completely pissed. In last thing she saw before she fainted was his face was filled with hate.

She smiled as her world went dark. Kenshin stared at her body. Blushing he realized that he had to properly clothe her. Without a doubt she would wake up with a homicidal rage than could rival the flames of hell at the thought of being half-naked in front of him. He closed the front her gi and carefully propped her body against his leg.

"What am I going to do?" he asked aloud. "I can't leave her here alone. Those men's friends will come back." He pondered the problem although the solution was in front of him. He had to take her somewhere else. He was tempted to drop her off on the doorstep of a clinic and hope they could help her. But he couldn't bring himself to consider doing it. He would have to bring her to the inn that the Choshu were staying. He would have to bring her home and hope nobody found her until she woke up. Then she would be let free to start a new life. And _then_ he could yell at Katsura until his face turned purple. It was a plan.

He placed one arm under her knees and one under her shoulders. He settled her in his arms surprised at how little she weighed. He looked her face and marveled at her beauty for one last time before he set out home.

* * *

Thankfully nobody saw him slip into his room. He placed her gently on his bed and pulled the covers over her. He tucked her in and suddenly a thought occurred to him. She looked exactly like the samurai in his dream. With a sick feeling he knew it was her.

He sat in the corner thinking with his sword resting against his shoulder. He would steal looks at the girl asleep in front of him. _Kamiya Kaoru_, he thought. _You are the reason I failed my mission for the first time._ He knew he should be angry with her but he couldn't bring himself to be. Her mere presence calmed the tides of his emotions and sheathed his madness

* * *

Let me know if this is too fast. I wasn't sure whether or not it was. Please Review! Oh by the way I will try the hardest I can to update daily or at least every other day.

Happy New Year!

Silent. Midnight. Rose.


	3. Lectures and Escapes

Sorry about the (relatively) long update. I know I promised to update every day but I've been hanging out with my friend before vacationis over. One of my friends was reading this and sawid that it was alot like Tomoe and Kenshin, at least to part when he brings her to his place. I didn't realize this whenI writing it, I am sorry if this bothered yo like it did my friend. But I can honestly say that this story may start like Kenshin and Tomoe but its definetly isn't going to end the same way...with that said here'sthe latest chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any other characters...I no steal, you no sue...

* * *

Chapter Three: Lectures and Escapes

Kenshin awoke to the grating sound of someone scratching against the shoji. His eyes flickered open. He was actually in a deep sleep! Judging by the amount of light coming through the windows it was noon. He growled he slept too long. He looked at his bed to find it empty. The sheets were still wrinkled and it took him a second to realize what happened. Kaoru left. His room smelled heavy of jasmine. He began to wonder if she drugged him. He rushed to the door. He had to get to Kaoru before anyone noticed he brought someone home last night. He paused and thought. _That sounds wrong!_

The shoji was jammed shut. "Damn it," he cursed losing his temper quickly at the door. Then he drew his sword and cut the shoji not caring what hell the innkeeper would give him. A surprised voice from inside the hall awakened his mind. Standing in the hall was a black haired man named Izuka (is that the guy's name.) He raised an eyebrow at Kenshin's abrupt manner.

Kenshin looked at the shoji to find a long dagger embedded in the wood frame locking the door. He swore louder and Izuka laughed. "What's got you in a frenzy?" He asked obviously enjoying his tantrum.

"Where the hell did she go?" He asked, more to himself than the man laughing at his misfortune.

"She?" He asked curious. "Oh. I get it." He said with a sly grin breaking out. "You had a woman here and she ditched you in the morning. That's sad. That's why you go to the brothels so-." He was cut off by Kenshin's evil glare and he clicked his sword his sheath. Izuka jumped back.

He took off in a hurry. Izuka peered into Kenshin's room through the gaping hole in the door. He smelled the scent of jasmine. "So he did have a woman." He said. "Wait until everyone finds out about this!" He left whistling a tune with a huge grin imagining the look on everyone's face.

Kenshin could still sense Kaoru's chi. She only had a ten-minute head start. _Damn_, he thought. _She's quick _and_ clever_. He sensed that she had stopped. He slowed down his pace. Then he saw her. He stopped and watched her curiously. She was kneeling in front of a stone. Sickly Kenshin realized it was a fresh grave. It had to be her father's. He looked at it grimly. Have he been one day quicker, he would have been the one to send him to his grave? Then how could he face the grieving girl if he had?

"You can come out Battousai." She said her voice hoarse from crying. She turned around to look at Kenshin. Her tearstained face possessed a heavenly glow. She was an angel touched with sorrow.

"You broke my door." He said. He cursed himself for blurting out something so irrelevant when she was crying. She gave him a soft chuckle and a half-smile.

"I am sorry, but you destroyed my pillows." She said. "So we're even." Kenshin was surprised. She was so different from the angry girl that kicked him in the head. He felt like he was looking at an alter ego.

"Where are you going to go?" He asked, straight to the question they were both dreading. Trouble was written across her face. Kenshin felt torn. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how. So he stood here like a brick watching her crumble to pieces.

"I have no where to go." She said her voice haunted.

"Would you-," He paused. He really shouldn't be asking this. He just met her, and she didn't like him. But somehow he couldn't help but ask. "Stay with me?" Her face lit up and he quickly added. "Until you can find a place of your own and those men stop hunting you." Her shoulders fell a little, but she smiled.

"Sure." She said. "Battousai."

"Please call me Kenshin."

* * *

Kenshin and Kaoru returned to find frenzy in the inn. The innkeeper was demanding to know where Kenshin was and the men exclaimed that didn't know where he was. Rumor had it Katsura was after Kenshin and he ditched his mission for a girl.

"It this normal?" Kaoru asked quietly eyeing the crowd of people squabbling. Kenshin sighed and put a hand to his forehead.

"Yeah…" He said regretting bringing Kaoru here.

"HIMURA-SAN!" the unmistakable voice of the innkeeper stopped all the chaos. Everyone stared at him. "WHY IS GOD'S NAME IS THERE A GAPING HOLE IN YOUR DOOR!" Kaoru raised an eyebrow at Kenshin, who closed his eyes trying to control his temper.

"It was jammed shut I needed to get out." He said bluntly. Kaoru watched in horror. She caused this problem. Kenshin's control was evaporating. The madwoman's rants rolled off of him like water.

"Please." Kaoru said her voice cutting through. "It's my fault the door was jammed. I drove a knife through the frame to lock it. It's not Ken-," she pause and then corrected herself, "Himura-san's fault."

The woman looked at Kaoru with a new respect. She looked at Kenshin who taken back by the woman as well. "Is that so?" She eyed Kenshin.

"Yes. I will work to fix it." She said bowing.

"It's settled then. You can help cook for these free-loaders." She raised her voice so everyone could hear. "At sunset come to the kitchens. Good day." She nodded and turned to leave.

"You didn't have to do that." Kenshin told Kaoru. She looked up at him and smiled. "I could have paid for it."

"No." She said. "I feel bad for causing you trouble so I'll going to fix it myself." Kenshin was taken back for the second time in five minutes. "Now where I am exactly." She asked looking around. The crowd dispersed, but Katsura and Izuka walked up to Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Battousai, what the hell happened last night?" Kenshin opened his mouth to respond but Katsura continued. "When didn't you do what I asked?" Kenshin shifted uneasy knowing Kaoru would catch on quickly. He felt her chi growing, and he knew he was going regret this soon.

"This is your boss?" Kaoru asked icily. Kenshin nodded. She looked at Katsura. Then before Kenshin could stop her, Kaoru lunged forward and slapped him across the face. Kenshin grabbed her wrist and trying to pull her back, but she was so damn strong. She went to hit him again. "Why did you send him to kill my father? What do you have against my family?" Kenshin pulled her back horrified that she had the guts to strike his boss.

Katsura held a hand to his face and staggered backwards. "Kamiya-san I presume?" He said. "I would appreciate if you didn't direct your anger at me." She struggled against Kenshin and he hooked and locked both her arms behind her. "Himura what is the meaning of this?"

"She was the only one in the place you send me. Kamiya Koshijiro was already dead." Katsura raised a brow but didn't interrupt. "There were men that attacked us."

"That will do." Katsura said. "Kaoru-san, do you know who were after you?" She swallowed.

"Yes." She said. "They were part of the same group who killed my father."

"Do you know why they were after your father?" He asked gently. It was obvious to Kenshin that he was trying to calm her down, and sighed. His boss was wasting his time.

"I don't know. Why are you after him?" She demanded shrilly. Kenshin's arms tightened around hers. Katsura seem desperate not to answer that question. And who could blame him really? It's not easy telling someone that you wanted to kill someone they loved.

"Himura please take her somewhere else to keep an eye out for her. She has seen too much and can't be released." Katsura said finally and he left. Izuka eyed Kenshin and Kaoru who spit at his feet. He smirked at the young couple. They matched each other in spirit. There was no doubt about it.

* * *

Kenshin was sitting near a stream. Kaoru was wading up to her knees. She had rolled up her pant legs to her mid-thigh. Kenshin tried not to notice her long slim legs. They were slightly muscular. _I bet they're soft_, he thought.

Kaoru's back was to her admirer. "Aren't you going to join?" She asked. He looked at in surprise. Did she really expect a hitokiri to go wading with her?

"No." He said dismissively. After seeing her crestfallen face he felt like chastising himself for doing this to her. But kept his mouth shut and continued to watch her through lowered lashes.

"How old are you?" Kaoru asked startling him. He looked up at her.

"17." He said. She thought about it. "And you?"

"15." She said. "Do you-," she paused, "do you have any family left?" Her question struck him in the heart, but her pained expression was worse.

"No." He said. "They died of cholera while I was really young." Kaoru looked at his sad face sat next to him.

"So I guess we are both alone in this world." Kenshin considered this. He was alone. Somehow he never realized it, and to hear it aloud was a slap to the face. "Sucks, huh?" She said with a fake smile. Kenshin couldn't help but laugh. He wasn't about to describe it as 'sucks,' but it fit.

Kaoru sighed and looked at the skyline. "Shit," she said. Kenshin sprung up.

"What?" He asked.

"I was supposed to help with the cooking." She said. Kenshin grimaced. He envisioned the meals he despised.

"That woman's cooking is so horrible I don't think anything could match it." He said. Kaoru looked down. Kenshin didn't notice and continued. "You can find some other way to make it up. I don't want you to leave." Kaoru's head shot up and Kenshin belatedly realized what he said. "You know, in case those freaks find you again."

"Oh, right." Kaoru said disappointed. "I suppose we better get going. I don't want to be out after dark." Kenshin watched her. He lived in the dark so it didn't bother him. In fact he loved the dark and preferred to be out during the night than day. But if Kaoru wanted to leave, he would respect her wishes.

"Let's go then." He said. Kaoru hesitated and he turned to look at her. Her face was clouded with an emotion he didn't understand. Her chi was gentle but at the same time touched with sadness. "Kaoru…dono?" He added at the last second and she looked away. _What is the hell is with her_, he thought genuinely confused, although deep within he knew. She didn't want to leave, for some reason…

"I'm sorry I just was thinking about something…stupid," she said. She shrugged. "Let's go then." She said smiling at Kenshin. He felt his chest grow hot as his heartbeat raced as thought in the heat of battle. He loved her smile.

They walked back in silence for the majority of the time. It was completely dark and Kaoru grew restless. Kenshin noticed but said nothing. A loud crash caught their attention and she shrank away and backed up. She ran into Kenshin but he didn't seem to mind. He drew his sword. Kaoru drew closer to him afraid. She knew who were coming and she hated them. Her hand clenched a fistful of Kenshin's black gi. She was whimpering.

"Don't worry," Kenshin whispered in her ear. "Just stay near me." She nodded. Normally she wouldn't be afraid but these men were her living nightmares. If they had slaughtered her father who was much more skilled than her, she shivered at the thought of what that could do to a fifteen-year old girl.

"I'm scared." She said.

"I know. But I won't let them get you." Kaoru flushed forgetting her fear for a split second. Why was he so nice to her after knowing her for a day? She saw a man dressed in black approaching. Her grip tightened and Kenshin looked at the man with glaring amber eyes.

"Kamiya and…" he paused in disbelief. "The Battousai! I never thought I would see this!"

* * *

Let me know if you think this was dragging a bit. I am disappointed by Kaoru's confontation with Katsura but there will be more in future chapters, so hold on. To clearify Kaoru isn't a coward in this fic, she isjust scared to death with the group of men after her, but she is very brave and I hate writing her so scared but for the plot...its important. okI'llshut up now...

Please Review. I want to know how many loyal fans I have.

Silent. Midnight. Rose.


	4. Truth and Lies

Thank youeveryone who reivewed. You get cookies!But I'm a little confused. I have 500+ hits on this story but only 14 reviews? Oh well I guess. I have a lot of loyal fans on this story and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.

Sorry it took forever to update but this was a hard chapter to write, plus school is tough. Sorry! Anyways...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...so don't sue me...please?

* * *

Chapter Four: Truth and Lies

"How could this happen?" Katsura demanded during a heated discussion. "Who really killed Kamiya Koshijiro?" Everyone wanted to know but nobody had the answers. Even if one knew if they planned on jumping into the conversion, or what was left of it before the arguments broke out, they would to have Kami-sama on their side. Nobody knew a damn thing, but didn't want to admit their failure. Nobody was willing to listen to possible theories. Everyone wanted to scream at his neighbor for being stupid. The normal squabbling of ignorant idiots.

"I doubt that this Kamiya Kaoru really is his daughter." One man argued. "I wouldn't have missed her in my research. She is probably just an imposter trying to get some money."

"Or a random stray Battousai picked up." Another said. The louder the room got the more annoyed everyone was getting. The innkeeper sighed. If they wouldn't shut their traps and soon…

A gunshot was heard and everyone scrambled grouping the hilts of their many swords. Holding the gun was a tall man with platinum blond hair cut short. His eyes were a cloudy dark blue-gray. He didn't have a drop of Asian in his blood. He was wearing a large brown western-style (not cowboy western but… like European) trench coat. "Gentleman, please." He squeaked, his voice high-pitched and nasally. "Kamiya Kaoru isn't Kamiya Koshijiro's daughter. I knew the man personally."

Everyone was quiet. When did this man come in? But then they all thought with shame that anyone could have walked in while they were still fighting. "Who are you?" Someone asked.

He nodded in acknowledgement. With a slight bow he introduced himself. "Bradley Wolfe." They were dumbfounded by his foreign name. "As I was saying, I know who killed Koshijiro. It was a gang of ruthless men, all trying to make a name for themselves." Nobody moved. "They heard that Koshijiro was being targeted by multiple clans for being one of the best swordsmen in this era. So to ruin the Kamiya name he attacked and killed him and his family."

"But what about Kaoru-san?" A random person asked.

"Kaoru is not a true Kamiya." He said bluntly. "She is not Koshijiro's daughter. I don't know who she is, but my first guess is she is spy sent for the Battousai. She is shady, don't trust her." He added emphasize on the last words.

Katsura thought about his encounter with Kaoru earlier. _She was such a great actor then_, he thought. _To fake such rage is remarkable. Damn near impossible_.

"Thank you Wolfe-san, but do you know the name of the group of swordsmen?"

"Yeah. They call themselves the Gouka. They have mastered their own form of swordsmanship."

"So the Gouka intends to be our rivals?" Izuka asked. Katsura looked at Mr. Wolfe grimly as the blonde nodded. This was an interesting twist. But what of Kaoru, if she is not a Kamiya than who is she. But more importantly why did she follow Kenshin back to the Choshu latest encampment, if that's what they could call it, but why?

* * *

"Kamiya and the Battousai? I never thought I would see this!" the black clad man said in disbelief.

Kaoru's eyes widened as she whispered. "Shiro-san!" Kenshin heard her. He cursed. Although it was only one man as he could see, Kaoru was frightened. He couldn't comfort her now. Now he must fight to defend a lady's honor.

"Who are you?" Kenshin asked. His eyes were narrowed into his battle glare of death. Hard amber flames roosted the black man in front of him. Even Kaoru, who was unable to sense chi, knew that the aura he gave off was enough to cause him to fall to his knees and beg as though he was the devil. This was the Battousai; 'Kenshin' did not exist. The man faltered. And Kenshin smirked. The man wasn't a master swordsman so this would be easy. "Kaoru-dono, stand back." He warned softly. When she hesitated he looked down at her. For a moment his eyes weren't a blazing amber but a subtle violet. Kaoru blinked and his eyes were still golden. She shook her head to clear her mind. Cautiously she released her grip on his shirt and stepped away. She felt something being slid to her secretly.

Kenshin had not turned to look at her but he knew she received his gift. His second katana! Kaoru's face lit up, as she understood. He gave it to her, trusting that she could fight if occasion called for it. She found it sweet that he put that much consideration for her safety. Shiro had not seen their subtle exchange and was oblivious to the fact that Kenshin didn't have an extra sword at his waist anymore. Kaoru's heart was racing but feeling the steel under her fingertips gave her courage. It gave her the courage to stand by herself into the eyes of her previous tormentor. Kenshin must have known what a simple gesture did for Kaoru because when her chi stood more confident, he smirked. Her positive energy gave him the strength to face Shiro, knowing she would be fine.

"Please Battousai-san." Shiro said his voice slick as oil. "My fight isn't with you. But I merely came to alert Kamiya-san," he pointed to Kaoru whose hand clenched the hilt of the sword, "The Gouka are waiting."

"Who the hell are the Gouka?" Kenshin demanded. Shiro grinned as if he had asked the golden question.

"Interesting you should ask me." He said with a grin. "When you really should be asking your girlfriend." Kenshin snarled at this. Kaoru looked away. "Kamiya-san why don't you tell the man what I mean." She shifted uncomfortably. She felt amber eyes boring holes in her head. "Tell the man how being in Gouka is for life."

Kaoru left her knees buck, but she managed to still stand. "I was not a part of Gouka and you know it." She retorted finding her courage.

"But your father was…that is until he tried to leave." Shiro said. "Katsujin-ken, or 'swords that give life.' Your father was a crackpot for inventing that. It's unfortunate that your Battousai will be involved now."

"No!" Kaoru cried, rather too quickly. Kenshin looked at her in surprise. Shiro smiled as if he got what he was looking for. "Kenshin doesn't have a part in this. And I will never go back-."

"But Wolfe owns you." Shiro cut in. "He owns you Kaoru. Don't forget it." With that he disappeared and Kaoru sank to her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"He doesn't own me." She croaked. "HE DOESN'T OWN ME!" She cried out, not caring that Shiro was out of sight. Kaoru could hear his soft chuckle in the dark. It slowly began to rain. The wind picked up and a real storm was on its way.

An arm snaked around her waist pulling her against a warm but hard body. She looked at into swirling eyes of amber. His face was full of concern. Kaoru looked down and Kenshin's arms tightened. Kaoru cried and Kenshin murmured comfort in her ear. She didn't comprehend what was said, but she got the general message. However clumsily he may have been. He was trying to make her feel better.

"Who was that man?" Kenshin said softly. Kaoru looked up into his eyes. She saw an emotion she never thought she would see, but she didn't know what it was. It thrilled and frightened her at the same time. Like the rush of breaking the rules and entering the forbidden but still conscience of the consequences.

"Shiro." She said. She avoided his eyes. How could she tell him the truth? "He is the second in command of a street gang who call themselves the Gouka, or Hellfire. They were the ones who killed my father." Kenshin didn't ask her to continue, but she did, her voice getting smaller and smaller. "My father was in league with the Gouka. They prided themselves at being a league of powerful swordsmen, but when the new man took control he turned it into a gang of assassins. My father didn't agree and turned to leave. The new headman demanded that he be killed and was chasing him. He finally caught up to him, but he wanted more…" Her voice trailed off. The flow of tears increased.

Calloused fingers brushed against her chin and tilted it to face…violet eyes? Kaoru was surprised to see his eyes changed more than the fact he touched her. He scanned her face and said. "The Gouka will not get you. I will protect you…always." Kaoru looked at him stunned. He had barely known her but he was willing to save her, protect her, but the question was whether or not he would care for her.

The rain pelted them. Both were soaked to the bone but it didn't matter. All that mattered was each other. Together and away from the rest of the world.

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked breaking the silence. Kaoru looked at him. "What did your father look like?" He tried to sound off-hand but Kaoru sensed a bit of stress in his question. He had been thinking about it for a while, she could tell.

She smiled. "He has my hair and my eyes." She said. Kenshin noted that she said 'has.' She knew that her father was dead but she couldn't let go. He simply couldn't understand. She held on to the hope that he may still be alive, when she knew the truth.

It saddened him to think that Kaoru would never see her father again and he almost was the cause. But the samurai he met in the streets a couple of nights ago seemed to fit Koshijiro's description. That made it twice that he could have killed him, but didn't. It was too eerie and ironic. Seeing the effects of her father's death made Kenshin wonder about Kaoru. When he was given the mission the file said that Kaoru didn't exist. But many men that killed didn't have families to mourn their death.

Then it occurred it him. How could he kill someone knowing that his family would be so distraught? He was being lied to. For all he knew all the men he killed had a wife and maybe a couple of sons and daughters, mourning his death. It seemed so unreal but after hearing Kaoru's cries, tasting the salt of her tears, and sensing the depression of her chi, made it too real. And too horrifying. This was his true business….

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked surprised. His stunning violet eyes were leaking. He was crying. "Why are you crying?" She began to wonder if he was shedding tears on her behalf. But that couldn't be it.

"If I was a day earlier," he started, "I could have caused all this grief on you." Kaoru knew what he was talking about. Suddenly she realized that she had almost forgotten that he was sent to kill her father. Somehow she had forgotten.

Kaoru wiped away his tears, smiling at the irony of the situation. He was the one needing comfort. "I am glad you didn't kill him." She said. "Otherwise I wouldn't be able to face myself." Kenshin wondered what she meant but he didn't question her. "_Because I would have fallen in love with my father's killer_." She thought.

_The rain continued to fall and they stayed in each other's arms, not worrying about the world around them. Unfortunately for them, things would turn for the worse. As long as the Gouka continued to look for Kaoru, trouble would always follow. Always..._

* * *

That was shorter than I expected. Hopefully this answers some of your questions.

Please Review!

Silent. Midnight. Rose.


	5. Old Flames and Flight

Thank you my loyal reviewers! I love you guys! Like last chapter Istill a little confused. I am up to 700+ hits. So to my silent readers I still thank you for reading my story. I am getting so much more feedback than my other fics. THANK YOU! And for my general nonsense...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters. I don't even owna car...(but then again, my parents won't let me drive anyway...)

* * *

Chapter Five: Old Flames and Flight

Two days later. Two days after Bradley Wolfe interfered with the Choshu meeting, two days after Kaoru revealed the truth behind the death of her father. In those two days Kaoru chose to distance herself from Kenshin. She couldn't shake off the feeling of unease, or that Kenshin wouldn't be alive for much longer. At this point if he died it would have been her fault. No doubt Mr. Wolfe knew about her closeness to the Battousai. Silent tears would fall as dread filled her heart. If Mr. Wolfe knew he would slaughter Kenshin, and there was little she could do about it. Kaoru was terrified of him, and for good reason. _He does not own me_, she thought. But it was in vain. Whether or not he literally had her in chains, he would always dominate her nightmares and fears. Kaoru knew that Mr. Wolfe would always be a part of her life, in one way or another. And that scared her more than death.

Kaoru shivered as she woke up. The innkeeper was nice enough to give her a room of her own, apparently holding no grudge for the damage to Kenshin's shoji. She suspected that he paid for it. Kaoru didn't know whether or not it was a blessing that nobody in the Choshu spared her a second glance, or if they did it was a scowl. They knew something that she didn't and she got the sense of it. Kenshin appeared oblivious to the cold shoulders given to Kaoru. _Or maybe he doesn't care_, she thought not for the first time.

The early morning air had an unseasonable chill. It was too cold to be autumn. Kaoru had a limited wardrobe. Granted she came with only the clothes on her back, Kenshin and others lent her yukatas and kimonos. But today she was going to wear her normal clothes. She bound her chest with bandages before she put on her gi and then tucked it into her hakama. She searched in her dark room for a ribbon or some kind of tie. After looking far and wide she didn't find one. Exasperated she left her hair down. She was ready to leave her room when she got a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror.

Her large blue eyes were surrounded by dark circles and looked sunken in. She sighed_. I am no beauty_, she thought. Of course the truth was quite the opposite, but she was feeling depressed and saw things differently. The ghostly color of her face astonished her. She looked ill. Suddenly she felt sick and she ran to the bathroom. The little she ate the night before came up violently. Kaoru felt her head pounding as a dizzy spell struck her.

After a couple of minutes she finally felt well enough to stand up straight. She swayed but her feet stayed firmly under her. Kaoru no longer felt ready to face the day. She staggered back to her room. She bumped into another woman.

"I'm so sorry." Kaoru said quickly. She turned to look at the other woman. The woman looked to be more than a few years older than Kaoru. She had brown-gray eyes and crispy black hair that was waist-length and decorated with elegant hairpieces and pins. This woman was wealthy.

"It's ok." She said her voice was curt, contrary to her graceful manner. "Who are you? I have never seen you around here before." She looked from Kaoru's sickly appearance to her boyish clothes to her unadorned hair that was dull from the fact it hasn't been washed since the day before.

"Kamiya Kaoru." She said quietly. "And you?" She asked, trying not to sound rude. The woman's face creased as she was raking her brain for the name Kamiya.

"Katashi Ayaka." She said. Kaoru hid her alarm. She knew a Katashi in the Gouka. But this graceful woman didn't look like she had any relation to the slimy man she knew. It had to be a coincidence. "Which one of the men are you with?" She asked.

Kaoru was taken back. "What do you mean?" she asked. Ayaka sighed looking down at her as though she was insignificant.

"Which one of the men did you share a bed with? Or are you just a stray that goes around?" She said painfully slow as if Kaoru were retarded. Seeing the mix of anger and confusion in the younger woman's expression she knew her mistake. "Oh, you aren't a prostitute are you?" Kaoru's face flushed red.

"No." it was strained reply.

"Ah." Ayaka said. "Sorry to insult your name. But as a word to the wise dear." She paused and leaned in to Kaoru's ear. "Young virgins like you don't last long in these camps. Someone will try to claim you."

"I don't think that will be a problem." Kaoru said honestly. She could take care of herself. Not to mention what Kenshin would do… "Why are you here?"

"I am here to see an old…friend." She said excited. Kaoru knew from the gleam in her eye that she wasn't looking for just a friend. She didn't what to know the nature of this woman's intentions. Judging by what she said, Kaoru was willing to bet money that she was looking at a whore.

"Kaoru-dono?" a familiar male voice asked from down the hall. She turned to an alert redhead. But his eyes weren't on her but something next to her. "…_Ayaka_?" He asked.

Ayaka grinned. "Battousai, it's been a long time. I'm surprised that you remember me."

"It's kind of hard to forget you." He said his voice restrained. Kaoru couldn't tell whether or not there was bitterness in his tone. "Why are you back?"

Ayaka walked up to him and threw her arms around him. "Because I want you back." Kaoru stared at them in complete shock. Kenshin refused to look at her, and she felt her head spinning this time worse than a couple minutes ago in the bathroom. Her knees were going weak.

"I'll see you two later." Kaoru said with a false sweetness. Ayaka didn't acknowledge her. Kenshin looked at Kaoru fearfully. She merely flashed a plastered smile at him and turned to leave.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin called out but she didn't turn. She continued to hurry away. He sighed and looked at the woman clinging on him. "Why did you really come back Ayaka?"

"Because the innkeeper needed another cook. And I couldn't pass up an opportunity to see the man I love." She said. Kenshin stiffened and watched Kaoru run away. Ayaka was going to be a problem. He sighed remembering Kaoru's hurt expression. Ayaka was a going to be a BIG problem.

* * *

Kaoru was on her return trip to her room blinded by her hair that hung in her face in frenzy. She was horribly uncoordinated to the point that comparing her to a newborn calf was like describing a drop of water to a flood. And as every person who runs like a lunatic in fanfictions Kaoru ran into someone. She fell flat on her back.

Staring down at her was Katsura, his face calm and sickeningly composed. "Good morning Kamiya-kun." He lent her a hand to help her up. Kaoru barely glanced at it and proceeded to stand on her own strength. Katsura lowered his offered hand with a puzzled expression and miffed at her stubbornness. "Very well." He said dismissively as Kaoru brushed dust of her clothes. "What has you in hurry this early?"

Kaoru looked down. She was unsure of whether or not to trust him with the truth. "I had an…unpleasant scare." She resolved cursing herself for her stupidity. Why couldn't she have a better lie? She mentally sighed; it was true.

"Well." He said slow and deliberate. "I suggest you calm down and have breakfast with me." Kaoru reluctantly agreed and Katsura place a hand on her shoulder to lead her it the right direction. Kaoru flinched under his touch and he withdrew with an apology. Kaoru looked away. She always flinched when a man touched her…except for Kenshin.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Why couldn't she go five minutes without thinking of him? She had already thought she was in love, but after seeing that her affections were obviously unreturned she reverted in her insecure self for the little comfort it could offer. It took her to a place she felt she could never escape. A never-ending winter that froze her heart solid. She didn't want to be alone, but being who she was it was best if people backed away before they got hurt. If Kenshin died because of what she was…Unnoticed a solitary tear formed in one of her eyes_. I must never see him again_, she resolved. _Never again_.

"Kamiya-kun, I don't want to alarm you but do you know a Bradley Wolfe-san?" He asked. After seeing her panic-stricken face instantly made him regret his question. But it confirmed his suspicions. No doubt he knew her, but was she really trouble?

"Yeah." She said reluctantly. Katsura seemed to understand that things were complicated for her. But he could never know the full extent of it. Kaoru carried a burden that could never be understood. Not even by Kenshin… "How do you know Mr. Wolfe?" She asked her mouth dry.

Katsura considered his answer before he replied. "I just heard his name somewhere." It was a lie and Kaoru knew. When she looked him unconvinced Katsura felt it was better to not say anything. Unfortunately, Kaoru wanted answers.

"He was here, wasn't he?" She said in a small voice. Katsura considered not answering. He nodded slowly and Kaoru felt like falling to her knees.

"You're not a spy?" He asked her. Kaoru's face flushed red with anger.

"NO!" she said her anger quickly replacing her fear. "I don't know what lies Mr. Wolfe told you but he is a bastard. Did you tell him I was here?"

Katsura thought about. "I didn't tell him…directly. Why is he looking for you?"

"Because of my father!"

"How come who don't show up in any record as Kamiya Koshijiro's daughter?" He needed to know. "I doubt you really are his daughter." Kaoru froze.

Kaoru didn't have to reply because Kenshin arrived Ayaka clinging it his arm. Kaoru made a point not to look at him. It hurt too much. "What is going on?" He asked. His voice and expression were steel. Miserable blue eyes met hard gold. Kenshin's face softened, showing her a look at he reserved just for her. "Well?" He added impatient.

"I'm leaving." Kaoru said turning away from him. She couldn't bear to see his expression. "I am have caused too much trouble." She walked past Kenshin, brushing against his strong arm. It sent lightning through her body that ached to stay. Kaoru felt a familiar calloused hand grab hers stopping her. She didn't turn to look but she knew Kenshin had her hand in his.

"You can't leave." He said his voice curt. Kaoru still refused to turn around and it was beginning to annoy Kenshin. "Kaoru." He commanded. No Kaoru-dono, just Kaoru.

"I must leave." Kenshin pulled her back against him. He whispered in her ear. "You're not going anywhere." His hot breath against the sensitive skin of her neck made Kaoru's knees go weak. It was like a flashback of their first meeting.

Kaoru felt her heart aching. She wanted more than anything to stay by his side, but she didn't want him to be killed. Wolfe knew where she was and like always she would have to run. Without the protection of her father, Kaoru felt like a sitting duck. As great as she knew Kenshin was, she remembered that if her father didn't stand a chance…She shivered.

Kaoru then knew what she had to do. Suddenly she was afraid. "You don't own me." She said shortly. She pulled away from his embrace. His arms tightened at first but didn't resist after she fought against him. After leaving the safety of his arms, Kaoru felt dizzy. "Nobody owns me!" She said shrilly. "I am sick of men claiming me. YOU'RE JUST LIKE _THEM_!"

Nobody moved. Tears surged down Kaoru's cheeks. This was how it had to be. Right? She took off. Kenshin stood like a statue looking as through she had slapped him. Ayaka looked fearfully at his harden expression and knew he was angry. Angry with Kaoru, but more angry with himself. He left without a word. Ayaka looked at Katsura wide eyed. He mumbled something neither knew what. Silently they both agreed never to mention this incident to another living soul.

Kaoru went to her room and in a hurry she wrote out a long note to Kenshin asking for his forgiveness. She sealed it with a kiss and left in a place he was sure to find if he looked. She packed a bag of the kimonos she borrowed praying the owners could find it in their hearts to forgive her. If only everyone could forgive her.

Kaoru was running again. She hated herself for being such a coward. She hated herself for being a Kamiya. She hated herself for running from love…

* * *

So Kaoru is running to save Kenshin although it will hurt him more than help. Before you flame me, I would just like to say that this separation will not last long. so hang tight.

I want your honest opinion of my writing. Is it good, ok, or does it suck? Please review and tell me cuz I'm dying to know!

Silent. Midnight. Rose.


	6. Running and Rescues

Sorry about the long update. I'm just getting over a nasty flu, and I got little sleep last weekend. It has been brought to my attention by mulitple reviewers that things in my story are happening too fast. I am sorry. I guess I never realized it while I was writing it, which probably makes it worse. I'll try to slow things down where I can but right now it will just have to go with theflow of the story.Thank you for the positive feedback on this story. I'm a constant pessimist, so its good sometimes to see some positive thinking for a change.You guys are great. I have 1100+ hits! THANK YOU EVERYONE!

**Disclaimer:** Idon't own Rurouni Kenshin...or any of the characters...

* * *

Chapter Six: Running and Rescues

(I know probably the lamest chapter title in the story so far, but I couldn't come up with anything else)

Shiro, the man who encountered Kenshin and Kaoru a couple nights ago, was lounging back on a pile of cushions piled haphazardly on an old beaten mattress. It was a little sloppy but strangely charming in its clutter. Next to him was a little woman not much older than Kaoru. Although she seemed plain she had a pretty face and a thin waist. That's all Shiro needed. Her eyes were averted in submission. Underneath the little cloth she wore were thick bruises. She was property of the Gouka. And unfortunately just like the rest of the harem.

To Shiro or any other Gouka member she was just a play toy. They never bothered to know her name, where her family was, or more importantly whether or not she wanted to participate it their ravish lusts. They owned her. She was never to be freed from their control. In fact none of the girls were, but one managed. And she would rather die than return. Kaoru would not return to the Gouka, so they had to find her.

Shiro sat up when a man entered a brown trench coat trailing in his wake. "Wolfe." He said. The nameless woman curled into a tighter ball to the sight of the foreigner. "What brings you here?" He asked cheerfully.

"Save it, Shiro." He snapped. "The Choshu will cast Kamiya out of their little camp soon. The Battousai will probably not be with her. Right now is the time to strike."

Shiro stood up. "Yes sir." He turned to leave. "But sir?" Wolfe grunted to looked up at him. "What if Battousai is with her?"

Wolfe grinned. It was a kind of grin that only a crazy man could classify as benign. "He has something to keep him busy." He said simply. "If not then I will face him. And reclaim my property." He glanced at the shivering woman who hid her face from he gaze. Then thought of Kaoru. "How long has it been?" He asked vaguely.

"Since?"

Wolfe looked at the girl again and then he elaborated. "How long since Kamiya…?" He trailed off. Then Shiro knew what he meant.

With a grin he said. "Six weeks." Wolfe was thoughtful for a second. He had made sure Kaoru would never be able to escape his grasp. Even if she chose not to follow through with it, she would bear the guilt for the rest of her life. She could never forget him. And quite frankly, he would never forget her.

After Shiro left, he mumbled to himself. "I will make sure you will not forget me. If it's the last thing I do." The woman Shiro abandoned heard every word and was genuinely confused. Who was he referring to?

He looked at her with an evil glint in his eyes. "You may not be Kamiya," He began and the woman shrank away. "But you will do." He crouched down next to her. His hand ran up her thigh and she squirmed. "Don't fight me." He growled. She stiffened but went beneath him. She was unwilling but too weak to fight him. He would have what he wanted with her, as he always did with the women he encountered.

The woman clenched her teeth thinking about her one time friend, who had once been in the same position as her. _Kaoru-chan_, she thought. _Is this the hell you spoke of?_

* * *

Kaoru was walking through the streets of Kyoto with her bag of little possessions, the clothes she stole from the Choshu camp. She continuously felt guilty for robbing the people who were kind to her, but still her room in the rundown inn that she stayed in with her father was destroyed and with her dojo being in Tokyo. She had nothing. 

Kaoru was going to go to Tokyo. She was going to the dojo her father founded, his pride and joy. It made her smile to think of the fun times she had during her training in the beloved dojo she called home. A year ago Kaoru and her father moved to Kyoto after her mother had passed away. Once they were here, hell began. Her father joined the Gouka and Mr. Wolfe developed an obsession for her. She had wanted to run from that time, but she couldn't.

She shivered as she thought about her last encounter with Mr. Wolfe. He had claimed her as his slave and then he had his way with her. Kaoru had fought against him the best she could but she was beaten into submission and later lost conscience. Although she wasn't aware of his actions, she was almost certain what he did. Kaoru knew that he wanted her in a way she couldn't comprehend. And he had taken advantage of her…

_(If only Kaoru understood that there weren't that many men like Bradley Wolfe in this world, perhaps she may have been more trusting of Kenshin. If she wasn't treated so poorly she could open her heart to the true meaning of love. My dear Kaoru, if I knew how pain this has brought you…_

_But nobody knew. Beside she never had the courage to speak up)_.

* * *

Ayaka sat in the kitchen and sighed. Kenshin hasn't been out of his room since earlier in morning. She came back for him, but has he found someone else? She didn't like Kaoru. She was too naïve, and she was in the way. Ayaka continued to brood on the topic hoping that Kenshin would forget Kaoru and return to her. Instantly she felt guilty. _I barely even know her_, she rationalized. _Maybe there's something else going on_. 

As she absentmindedly prepared dinner, Ayaka listened to the gossips of the maids and other cooks. Even the innkeeper made an appearance.

"I heard Kamiya-san left this morning." A young kitchen maid said. Ayaka flinched and tried to look absorbed in cutting a fish into decent sized portions.

"I did too!" Someone else said.

"She and Himura-san had a quarrel and he forced her to leave." Another girl said. Ayaka thought about the incident. Kenshin didn't force her to leave. He wanted to her to stay…Ayaka slammed her knife through the fish she was cutting, harder than she intended. It made a loud noise and everyone stopped their chatter to stare at Ayaka's strange behavior.

The innkeeper narrowed her eyes at Ayaka, who looked away sheepishly. She mumbled her apologies. Silence stretched in the room until the topic was brought up again.

"Are Himura-san and Kamiya-san lovers?" Ayaka didn't know what else she could take. She quickly finished up her job and left the kitchen as fast as she could. She had to see Kenshin. She needed to know if he still had feelings for her. She needed know…

She straightened her kimono and swished her hair behind her. Ayaka looked like a seductress. She was ready to reclaim the Battousai as her lover. She was there longer before Kaoru and she wasn't about to lose to her. _I know I am selfish_, she thought. _But I also know what I want. _

Ayaka walked to Kenshin's room. She allowed the collar of her kimono slip to her shoulders slightly. It was a little tease. She thought it would be very effective. She knocked on the shoji to Kenshin's room her in a flutter. There was no answer. She knocked again. Curious, Ayaka sneakily slid the door open to reveal an empty room. She cursed.

_Why am I even surprised?_ She thought enraged. _He loves that stupid cow, not me!_ Ayaka felt her anger and jealousy consume her. This wasn't part of the deal. She wanted Kaoru gone, even if she had to dispose of her herself.

She stomped back down the hall and stopped at a room with a half-open door. Curiosity got the better of her as she pushed the door open to reveal a room that smelled like jasmine. She wrinkled her nose at the signature scent of the girl she despised. Ayaka, turned ugly by envy, strolled in looking for anything she could use. The sheets of her bed were tossed in frenzy. Furniture was overturned. To put it bluntly, it appeared as though a typhoon collided with Kaoru's room.

On the floor she found a blue ribbon with silver petal prints. It was pretty. Ayaka stashed it her pocket, not knowing if her boss would want it. She continued looking when she found a letter addressed to Kenshin. She picked it up and unfolded it; not caring that it wasn't for her and it was definitely not her business. She read the first line.

_Dear Kenshin,_

_I am so sorry, but I can't stay any longer. The Gouka are after me again and I can't bear the thought of you getting mixed up in this on my account…_

Ayaka stopped reading. She couldn't continue. Kaoru obviously loved him. Almost as much as she did. Ayaka crumbled the letter in her fist. She left the room and went outside. She saw an open campfire and did the first thing at came to mind. Ayaka threw the balled up note in the fire and watched it shrivel it the flames. Guilt settled in the back of her mind as the last piece of the paper turned to ashes. Ayaka knew what she did was evil, but she just couldn't care…

* * *

It was a little past noon and Kaoru had eaten at a newly opened restaurant called Shirobeko. It was small, but had friendly service. Kaoru was able to pay her bill and slip out unnoticed. The Gouka had eyes and ears everywhere. She sighed. If only she had enough money to afford a trip back to Tokyo. 

Kaoru sat down on a bench under the shade of a tree and was content on watching people walk by. Nobody stopped to notice her. Not even a sidelong glance. Kaoru didn't know whether or not it was a good thing to be invisible. Suddenly she got the feeling she was being watch. She opened her pack and carefully pulled out her two katanas and clipped the scabbards to her hakama belt. She resettled her bag over her shoulder. Kaoru started to walk away knowing she was still being followed.

She continued walking away from the city streets and near a forest. The footsteps behind her grew louder as she knew her stalker was gaining on her. She twirled around with her hand on the hilt of her sword. Standing there staring her down was Shiro.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

He grinned. "You know what." He replied. "Wolfe-sama is getting impatient. He needs you."

"He has a funny way of showing it." Kaoru said with a calm façade.

Shiro laughed. "You know him. Honestly I don't know what he sees in you." He drew his sword and pointed it inches from her throat.

"Neither do I." She replied coolly. She stepped back away from his blade and drew hers.

"My orders are to bring you back in one piece. But I personally would rather kill you." He swung his sword that her right side. She instantly blocked him and jumped back. She didn't hit him back, which aggravated him. "Fight me, damn it." He swung at her again and she tried to block but he managed to knick her wrist drawing blood. She winced and gritted her teeth against the pain. She still didn't hit him back.

Shiro grew angry with her and kicked her back against a tree. Her back slammed into the bark and she gasped as the air was knocked from her lungs. Shiro cut her hand causing her to drop her sword. He grinned and rushed in for his chance. He pouched her in the stomach and she curled over in pain. He grabbed her by her ponytail and flung her into ground. She coughed and spat blood.

Kaoru pushed herself into her elbows and knees, but Shiro drove his foot in the center of her back. "You made this too easy, Kaoru-san. Why aren't you fighting back?" She groaned in pain as he drove his heel in deeper. "Don't tell me the great Kamiya has given up." He taunted completely enjoying Kaoru's pain.

"Leave me alone." She managed to cough. Shiro laughed.

"I really regret that Wolfe-sama has such an interest in you." He lifted his foot for her back and kicked her. She rolled onto her side, curled into a ball. He brought down his sword so it teased the skin on her neck. "This won't hurt a bit." He said as brought his sword up. Kaoru gulped knowing the end was near. _Forgive me_.

Shiro brought his sword. Kaoru tensed when she felt a wind next to her ear. She closed her eyes. This was it.

CLANK! She heard the sound of metal hitting metal. Kaoru opened one eye to see another sword blocking Shiro's. She looked up at her savior.

"Why don't you fight someone with a weapon?"

Kaoru's body completely froze as she stared into the eyes of her rescuer. Then were like molten hard stones of amber, blazing with a cold fury that paralyzed Kaoru with fear.

"K-ken-shin?" She whispered in awe.

* * *

I told you the separation wouldn't last long.

Ihave a little bit of writers block that refuses to go away. And its annoying.

Please Review!

Silent. Midnight. Rose.


	7. Tenchu and Rebirth

Long time no see. Writers block needs to die! This chapter has been rewritten like four times, so if its doesn't make sense tell me, because I may have left something out. In an act of desparation, I will begin to add other characters from themanga it this story.Origanlly it was only going to be Kenshin and Kaoru, plus a Choshu but Ifigured if i added Sano, Yahiko, and others, the story will be more interesting...hopefully.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter Seven: The True Meaning of Tenchu and the Rebirth of Himura Kenshin

Kaoru shivered. Her heart had stopped. Inches above her neck was a razor-sharp blade that could easily severe it. With a casual downcast flick, her life could be draining from her at this moment. She would have to say goodbye to the life she only recently began to enjoy. But another sword crossed the blade and she was at the mercy of her savior.

Kenshin, who appeared out of nowhere, saved her from certain death. But the greater shock was seeing the eyes of her savior blazing with hate. Her blood ran cold. Kenshin didn't come to her rescue; the Battousai did.

Shiro lifted his sword away. He stared at the Battousai, with fear flickering in his eyes. Kenshin continued to glare, boring holes in the man's spirit. Kaoru looked at his face. It was strange for her to see another side of him. In a sense, he was a different person all together. What really scared her wasn't his murderous glare, but that the fact that the Kenshin she knew was gone…

"K-ken-shin?" She said; her voice was like whimper. The Battousai didn't look at her. But she knew he heard her. The tension in the clearing was nearly unbearable. Kaoru felt Kenshin's aura suffocating her in a strange embrace. Warmth surrounded her body while fear made her blood run cold.

"Kaoru, get out of the way." He said. His voice was commanding. He had called her by her name without the honorific, again. Kaoru knew this wasn't Kenshin. He was always polite. "Kaoru." He looked down at her for the first time. He froze. His face softened and he added. "Kaoru-dono. Get out of the way or you'll be hurt."

Kaoru rolled over and got to her feet. She staggered away avoiding Kenshin's gaze. She felt a warm hand on her wrist. She turned to see golden eyes. His grip was firm but gentle at the same time. It was all he needed to assure her that the Kenshin she loved was not gone forever. He was near the surface ready to fight and protect her.

_That's right_, she thought. _He promised he would always protect me. Even after I said those things to him._ She smiled forgetting her fear. Kenshin was here, and he wouldn't let her be hurt. "You can do it." She cheered under her breath.

"You have a lot of nerve waltzing in like that." Shiro said. "I should kill you, but my order, were to bring Kamiya-san with me." He looked at Kaoru. "Wolfe-sama will have you." Kenshin tightened his grip on his hilt.

"Over my dead body." Kenshin said and lunged forward swinging his sword at Shiro. Kaoru watched in fear at the fight that unraveled. Shiro was stronger than she expected, but Kenshin easily had him matched. Kaoru grew anxious watching from the sidelines. She cried out when Kenshin was slashed across the chest. She sighed in relief when she realized it was a shallow cut.

Shiro was skilled, that was no doubt about it. He wasn't as fast as Kenshin but he didn't appear to be working as hard. He easily glided through well-practiced lunges and slashes, like a performed dance. His movements had a rhythm that was beginning to become predictable. Kenshin, growing tired of a pointless fight, cut Shiro's unprotected leg. As if expecting his blow, Shiro's blade changed mid-swing to the back of Kenshin's hand. He groaned as steel went through his flesh. Shiro grinned as he pulled back. He wounded him more severely this time.

Kaoru heard footsteps behind her and she spun around alarmed. Standing before her was her nightmare. Bradley Wolfe stood in all his trench coat glory. He wore a hat that shielded his face from view. Seeing Kaoru he grinned baring white teeth that Kaoru had imagined to be pointed. It was a straight flawless smile, despite its lack of warm. "Kaoru," he said. His eyes darted to her stomach. It was as skinny and flat as always. He muttered a curse. He was unsuccessful. "You better stop your…" He paused searching for the right word. "_Friend_. He will be killed."

"Kenshin can't be beaten by Shiro!" Kaoru hissed. Wolfe merely chuckled. He looked at the fight and winced dramatically. Kaoru whipped her head around to see Kenshin and Shiro with their blades locked. One glimpse at Kenshin revealed that the Battousai was loose again. Kaoru gasped in horror as she foresaw Shiro's fate. Anyone who fought the Battousai was marked for death. Her throat closed. She wanted Shiro dead, but she couldn't bare Kenshin being the one who killed him. She knew every time Kenshin swung his sword with the fury of a hitokiri, he lost a part of his soul. Shiro was scum but she couldn't allow him to be the one who pushed Kenshin off the edge. Besides Shiro was…she shook her head. It didn't matter who he was. He severed any relation to her years ago, along with her father.

Wolfe laughed softly. He grabbed Kaoru's ponytail. "Go stop him like a good little girl." He released her hair from his grasp and turned to leave. Kaoru ran to Kenshin and Shiro.

Kenshin's blade was at Shiro's throat when Kaoru cried. "KENSHIN!" At first he didn't seem to notice, but then he turned to look at her. His expression was neutral but his eyes were confused. Shiro was still. "Kenshin, do not kill him!"

"Why not?" He asked rather carelessly. _How could he not care about the man's life?_ Kaoru thought fiercely. "He deserves to die for harming you." Kaoru's nerves fluttered in spite of herself, but she quickly rationalized herself. She was supposed to be pissed, not flattered.

"He deserves to die a million times over, but why are you the judge?" It was a rather stupid question to ask a hitokiri. This was the true meaning of Tenchu. Why didn't Kaoru understand the philosophy of the hitokiri?

"If nobody else is going to punish him I will." He said. He was angry that Kaoru was fighting with him. He was angry she wasn't on his side. "So why shouldn't I kill him."

"If you kill him, you kill a part of yourself. Your soul will be damned and eventually dissolve. Is it worth killing your soul for this man?" Kenshin considered her logic, but his hardened expression told her wasn't convinced. Kaoru was growing desperate.

"Kill me Kenshin." Shiro taunted. "It would leave a shame in your reputation if you let your prey live." Kenshin flinched. "It's sloppy for a hitokiri to show mercy."

"You're right." He said slowly. Bringing his sword up. "I can't let another one slip through my fingers." Kaoru didn't question him about what he meant. Perhaps if she did she would finally understand the mystery of fate. But all she could think about was stopping him. She threw her arms around him unexpectedly. Kaoru left her dead weight drag him down as looked at her in surprise. She grasped the front of his gi in her tight fist. "Kaoru-dono?" He asked.

"Don't…kill." She said tears forming in her eyes. Kenshin was touched by her affection, but he was in the middle of something important. Kaoru's body began to shake. Kenshin froze, the Battousai fading away from control. Shiro had passed out from the pain of his wounds. Kenshin dropped his sword and lifted Kaoru's thin frame on to her feet.

He placed his left hand under her chin; his right hand was still bloody. He tilted her face to look at him. "What's wrong? Why don't you want me to kill?"

"I don't want you to kill because it destroys who you are." Kenshin's eyes turned violet. He looked more like a man and less like a monster.

"But I am a hitokiri." He said as a matter-of-factly. "I can't change who I am."

Kaoru sighed. "Yes. You can." Kenshin released her face. "Trust me." She added with the most haunted and forlorn look Kenshin had seen. He sensed that was the end of that topic and didn't press the matter. He would try another day.

Kaoru slipped her hand in Kenshin's. She lifted his injured hand to her eyelevel and winced. It needed to be bandaged quickly. Kaoru pulled the blue ribbon from her hair. Kenshin watched intently, patches of red burned on his cheeks. When Kaoru began to wrap his wound with her ribbon he jumped back. "You can't ruin your ribbon because of me." He said dazed.

"Hush." Kaoru said firmly. It left no room for argument. Kenshin noticed she tended his wound so delicately like a mother's kiss. "I can always buy a new ribbon." It was obvious to Kenshin she didn't care too much about replacing it. But he knew she loved that ribbon.

"There. Now let's get home and bandage up the rest of them." Kaoru looked at him brightly, but he knew it was an act. She was afraid of what happened. She was afraid of him…

* * *

Kenshin and Kaoru returned to the Choshu Camp to find it overfilling with people. Dread filled their hearts as the truth dawned on them. The camp was attacked while they were away and this was the aftermath. Kenshin passively watched the bodies of his comrades be pulled on stretchers. His fist clenched. Kaoru placed a hand of his shoulder and whispered into his ear. "Deal with this after your wounds are healed." He gritted his teeth but otherwise didn't protest. He was in great pain and arguing would tax him strength he didn't have. Even healthy, arguing with Kaoru was a huge drain on him, so to try to in his current state would be a one-way ticket to no return.

Ayaka was bouncing around with bandages. Kaoru hadn't expected the woman to be doctor. Trailing behind her was a woman nearer to Kenshin's age than Kaoru. The woman glimpsed at Kaoru with light brown eyes, her long glossy black hair framing her face. She stopped and ran to Kaoru. "Here." She said handing her a bundle of bandages. "For your friend." She said and disappeared. Kaoru was dumbstruck. Did the woman actually expect Kaoru to take care of Kenshin all by herself?

The camp was shorthanded with doctors, so no doubt Kenshin wouldn't get the attention he needed if Kaoru didn't step up. Seeing Ayaka, she realized that if she explained the situation, she would drop everything and tend Kenshin. For some unexplained reason it made her mouth taste sour. If Ayaka could fix him, so could she. "C'mon," She said albeit forcefully. A startled Kenshin looked her as she clenched the linen strips in her hand. "Let's go to your room and I'll fix your wounds."

"But Kaoru-dono." He began but Kaoru wasn't in the mood to reason with him. She half-dragged him behind her, momentarily forgetting that he was injured and her forceful manner was probably not helping the situation. He had no choice but to follow along.

* * *

Kenshin was sitting on his futon as Kaoru unrolled the linen strips the doctor had given her. Slowly, as if embarrassed, Kenshin removed his gi to reveal a scarred wiry body. Kaoru watched him through lowered lashes. She turned to face him and noticed that his bangs veiled the majority of his face but she could make out bright red patches on his cheeks. Kaoru gently cleaned out the wound of his chest. He stiffened at first, but under her gentle touch Kenshin relaxed. Kaoru's delicate fingers began to trace old battle scars.

"Where did you get some many scars?" She asked. Kenshin jerked out of a trance and stared at her with a guilty look. He mumbled some analogies and asked what the question was. Kaoru repeated herself and he sighed.

"I don't know." He said. Seeing Kaoru's strange expression, he added. "Being a hitokiri isn't the safest job." That was the biggest understatement in Kaoru's life. She stifled a giggle and Kenshin continued as though he did not hear. "I get them all the time and don't really think about them anymore." After awhile he looked at Kaoru who had tears forming in her sapphire eyes. Kenshin sat up confused. Was it something he said?

"Sorry." She mumbled. "I probably look like such a wimp crying all the time." Kenshin didn't know why he would think that. She was a tough girl; there was no doubt about that. But she had also been through a lot.

"It's good to cry some times." Kenshin remarked. It was strange coming from a hitokiri. He didn't truly believe in it, but it seemed to cheer her up. And that's all that mattered. Kaoru looked away. Kenshin leaned forward and wiped her tears off her cheek. She looked at him startled by his impulsive display of affection. "You don't have to hide from me Kaoru-dono."

Her heart beat way too fast. She felt her cheeks grow warm. "You don't have to hide from _me_, either." She retorted, trying to cover up her flattery. It didn't work because Kenshin chuckled seeing through her façade. Kaoru's shoulders slumped. She could feel Kenshin next to her. Suddenly she noticed how close they really were. She flushed but didn't feel like moving. To her surprise she found herself enjoying the warmth of Kenshin's leg against hers.

"How are you feeling?" She asked rather abruptly. Kenshin grinned. Kaoru felt her heart melt at his smile. It was genuine. She blinked as she noticed his eyes were a warm violet. Then she knew. This was the true Himura Kenshin.

"Better than I felt in ages." He replied honestly. "Thanks to you." Kaoru froze. She looked up at his sparkling eyes. After she felt her insides melt in a way she never thought possible.

"You don't mean it." She said sadly. Kenshin's eyes flashed and he moved closer. This startled Kaoru.

"Yes I do." His eyes were looking through hers. Whatever he saw in them, Kaoru didn't know but he must have liked it. He placed his right hand that was still wrapped in a Kaoru's ribbon on the side of her face. She turned a bright red but didn't struggle against him. He leaned in, his lips slanting down across hers. Kaoru was surprised but returned the kiss. It was a simple chaste kiss that didn't last long. Kenshin pulled away but continued to cup her cheek. Kaoru looked at him with dazed eyes pleading for more.

"Ok." She said. "I believe you now." It took all the self-control she had to keep her voice light. Kenshin laughed. The hitokiri actually laughed. He no longer sounded like the legendary Battousai, but the seventeen-year-old boy he was.

Suddenly his face was thoughtful as he considered something grave. Kaoru looked at him expecting him to tell her. But his closed expression made her shrink away. He let her in and now he was just shut her out so harshly. Kaoru sighed and looked away scandalized. "Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin said. "I know I shouldn't be asking this but…" He trailed away, obviously nervous. He was treading on thin ice. "How do you know Shiro-san?"

For a long time she didn't say anything. Kenshin was about to apologize for asking when she finally answered. "Shiro has been working for Wolfe-san since he become the leader of the Gouka. I guess he is the second-in-command."

"Yeah, but don't you hate him?" He wanted to know the real reason why she didn't want him to kill.

Kaoru closed her eyes. "My hatred is irrelevant." She said softly. She turned and looked at him directly in the eyes. "As much as I want to deny it…Shiro is my brother."

* * *

Who saw that coming? Huh?

Did you like the scene with Kenshin and Kaoru? Any sugguestions to make it better?

-S.M.R.-


	8. Cat Fight and Hidden Connections

In response to an anonymous review, "is Ayaka evil?" It's an interesting question really. She isn't necessarily _evil_, but she ain't a protagonist, at this point in the story. However, she may seem like it in this chapter.I haven't made up my mind whether or not that will change in the nearby future.

**Disclaimer:** ...I don't own...RK or any of the characters...damn it.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Cat Fight and Hidden Connections 

Ayaka sighed as she sat down for a much needed rest. All this action was wearing her out. Her usual sleek hair had lost its shine as it was ruffled from the combination of being hiding under a scarf for the majority of the day and perspiration. She thought about the grave faces of the wounded men. It wasn't a pretty sight looking into the face of a man who knew he was going to die.

A young girl sat next to Ayaka. She was the one who gave Kaoru bandages earlier that day. For a while they sat in silence. Neither of them wished to talk about their day. Finally Ayaka spoke. "Did you see Himura-san?"

"What does he look like?" She asked.

"You can't miss him. Red hair with a vertical scar on his cheek." She smiled as she thought of the man she had been obsessed with since she first laid eyes on him years ago. "You should meet him, cousin."

"I saw a man with red hair earlier." She remarked quietly. Ayaka turned to her.

"What? When? Was he hurt?" The younger girl sighed waiting for another turn to speak. "Megumi-san!" Ayaka said threatening. "Answer me."

"He was wounded, but there was a girl with him. I gave her some bandages and they went back to his room." Megumi said knowing the effect it would have on Ayaka.

"Was this girl ugly and wearing men's clothes?" Ayaka asked curtly. Megumi didn't get a good enough glimpse of Kaoru but she remembered her not being ugly. She rolled her eyes at Ayaka's jealously.

"Yes." She said. She didn't believe the first part but she didn't feel it was necessary to mention it to her cousin. Ayaka was no doubt plotting her revenge. Megumi almost felt sorry for Kaoru. She didn't know her, but if Ayaka was getting so worked up…

Ayaka had stood up and ran. Megumi expected her to go to run to Kenshin's room, but she went in the opposite direction. She was heading to the kitchens…

Megumi sighed. She wanted nothing to do with the problems of her cousin she rarely seen. She tracked down her cousin because she was the last of her family she could locate. War had scattered all the Takani. Megumi sighed, of course this was the last place she wanted to go, but she needed a place to stay. Her mouth twisted into a grimace of irony. She came here to avoid war, only to be forced into it without a choice.

Megumi remembered the first time her cousin told about her beloved Himura Battousai. It was less than three years, but the memory was engraved in the young doctors mind. It was also the last time she had spoken to Ayaka until recently. Ayaka had returned from the village with the news of an army of samurai were passing through. It wasn't out of the ordinary, so Megumi had shown no concern.

"_Cousin, you wouldn't believe what I saw," she began. Megumi had flashed a fake expression of interest. "I saw my future husband, the most handsome man I have seen!" She was always reaching for what she couldn't have. _

"_What about that Katashi guy?" Megumi asked quietly. He was the man she was intended to marry, her father's wishes. An only week ago was she saying the same about him. But Megumi knew this was different._

"_Katashi cares more about his damn yakuza," Ayaka had said twirling her hair between her fingers. "He doesn't have the heart to care for a woman." _

"_And this mysterious samurai does?" It seemed like a foolish thing for her to say at the time. Megumi sighed. Ayaka soon found out that he was Hitokiri Battousai, and he had no soul. Ayaka's love was unreturned. But she refused to give up. It was sad in its own way. No wonder, seeing him care for another girl had upset her. _

* * *

"Shiro is my brother." 

Kenshin stared at her in disbelief. He was waiting for her to say it was a joke. But when she fell uncharacteristically silent, Kenshin realized with a deep feeling. She wasn't joking. The man, who wasn't about to hesitant to kill her, was her damn brother.

"Your brother?" He managed to ask.

"Well," She said, "He's my half-brother, but he's still related to me by blood."

"But you said that you didn't have any family left." He said cautiously. Normally she would have snapped back an angry reply. But she shrank lower. Her slight frame was trembling so much it hurt Kenshin to watch. "I am sorry." He said quickly. Kaoru looked at him confused. "I didn't mean to bring it up."

"But you deserve to know the truth." Kaoru said quietly. She looked at him with saddest eyes that were pleading for comfort only he could offer. Kenshin had set her in his lap. Her head rested against his chest and his arms were loosely around her waist. She sighed. "My father first married a woman named Katashi Satsuki. She was Shiro's mother. Satsuki was a plain woman who didn't have much to say. She had introduced my father to the Gouka. My father had joined to impress her. He didn't seem to care that the being apart of the yakuza was for life. Satsuki died of a disease after Shiro was born. Her sister adopted him and nurtured him because my father couldn't do it by himself. She raised him to hate my father.

"Then my father met Akane. She was my mother and she didn't want him to be apart of the Gouka but he couldn't leave. Because of this my mother refused to marry him, but I was still born. That's why there is no record of me being his child." The file that Kenshin was given had said that Kamiya Koshijiro's wife was dead and there was no record of a family. It made sense. He didn't raise Shiro, so he wasn't recognized, and Kaoru was born out of wedlock. "My mother drownednine years ago in the Tokyo harbor. It was just my father and I when Wolfe became the leader of the Gouka. My father and him got in constant fights. I later found out it was because he was scheming to marry me. My father disapproved and finally broke his ties with the Gouka, but they refused to leave us alone. Wolfe still wants me, and I know that I can't escape him for long. He will find me. And I can't run." Kenshin rested his chin on her forehead. His fingers were absentmindedly combing through her glossy black hair.

"I will not let Wolfe get you," Kenshin said. "I would never let him harm you again. Never." Kaoru smiled knowing that he talking from his heart. Kaoru turned in his arms and faced him.

"Promise?" She asked playfully.

"Of course." He said. He kissed the tip of her nose. He pulled back and was ready to dive in again and he heard a knock on the door. He groaned. The moment was broken and Kaoru moved away as Kenshin pulled his gi back over his newly bandaged chest. _Kaoru had done a damn near prefect job_, he thought. She knew more about medicine then she has been revealing. He opened the door to see Katsura with a pack of papers and Ayaka behind him carrying a tray of food.

"Himura-san," Katsura said. "And Kamiya-san." He added quickly. "I have some more news. Kamiya-san, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to discuss this with Himura alone." Kaoru opened her mouth to protest.

"Anything you had to say, you can say in front of her." Kenshin said fixing Katsura with a glare. Everyone was surprised. Kenshin had always shown respect to his superiors. Katsura swallowed then shrugged. He knew his news would stir Kaoru's infamous temper, and he didn't wish to be hit again. But what needed to be said, needed to be said.

Ayaka was passing out food. She had brought enough food for everyone. Was she expecting Kaoru to be there? When she reached for a plate, Ayaka slapped her hand. "That's for Battousai-san." She said. She grabbed the plate next to that one and thrust it in Kaoru's clumsy hands. "This one is yours." Kaoru couldn't see a different between the two dishes, but she kept that detail to herself. The men didn't seem to notice the hostile exchange between the women.

"We have more information on the Gouka." He said, ignoring Kaoru's startled look. "The leader goes by the name Hitokiri Ookami. But there is little about him." Kenshin looked at Kaoru confused. "Wolfe." She mouthed silently. Then Kenshin knew. Of course he wouldn't go by his real name. "He became the leader nearly ten years ago. The leader before him mysteriously disappeared, probably murdered." Kaoru finished her food and snuck a look at Ayaka. She was pretending to be interested in her fingernails but Kaoru knew she was hanging on it every word. Lines ceased in her forehead, as she looked more intently. She knew something. She knew something, nobody else knew.

"Kamiya Koshijiro joined seventeen years ago. His wife died in childbirth along with the child." Kaoru's eyes glittered furiously. This is what the official story was. She had heard this too many times before. It was all lies. "There is no record of Kaoru-kun ever being born."

Kenshin's jaw clenched. "Where did you get this information?"

Katsura looked at him. "A reliable source. But that's irrelevant. Perhaps Kaoru-kun has better information?" The girl was ready to kill him. She was hunched over hugging her arms around herself.

"The leader before _Hitokiri Ookami_," she added a world of scorn on the name of the man who defiled her and made her life a living hell. "His name was Hitokiri Karuma. He was the best leader of the Gouka." She added.

"In _your_ opinion." Ayaka interjected. Kaoru looked at her.

"I suppose you prefer Wol- Hitokiri Ookami." She quickly amended herself. "Because he favors whores like you." Kenshin looked at Kaoru shocked. Ayaka slapped Kaoru against the cheek, surprisingly hard. Kaoru staggered backwards and the two men watched in alarm.

"You don't have room to talk Kaoru. You've been his whore since before you were twelve!" Kaoru grew angry, but tried to control herself. "I know who you are, and you pretend to be. It's a pity he won't kill you. You were born worthless and you will never change. Karuma may have loved your little lies, but he has been dead for years. Don't stand there looking down out at my ways when you're dirtier than me!"

Kaoru felt her entire body shake with pure rage. It's been months since she was this furious. She shivered knowing what would happen next. Kenshin reached from his sword. "Stay out of this!" She hissed. Kenshin looked her stunned. He knew something was going to happen. Something very bad.

"Katashi Ayaka. I get it now. You're married to the jackass." Kaoru retorted. "You're married to Katashi Shiro!" Ayaka froze and looked at Kenshin. He refused to look at her. Kenshin didn't think Shiro went by Kamiya, but Katashi? Then he remembered. Kaoru had said that was his mother's family name. Ayaka was married to Kaoru's half-brother. What a coincidence.

Suddenly Kaoru's stomach revolted. She grabbed it and cried in pain. Ayaka's eyes went wide and suddenly she fled the room. Katsura ran after her. Kenshin was ready to follow, but Kaoru swayed dangerously. He caught her, as her world grew dark. "Kenshin?" she said before she passed out.

* * *

Bradley Wolfe frowned as he viewed his reports given by his spies. Nothing brought him closer to Kaoru. Not a single goddamn one! He grew impatient. He needed to vent his anger. Grinning, he thought of just the cure. He grabbed a katana and decided to visit an old friend in his dungeon. (Don't ask why a simple yakuza has a dungeon…I don't know.) 

He found a cell with iron bars. Inside there was a small figure rolled into a ball against the wall. "Good evening, Karuma-san." He said. The person rolled over and glared in his direction.

"Long time no see. Ookami." His voice was wry and low. He stood up. Wolfe always laughed at Karuma's height, or lack of. He was barely five feet tall.

"You still look like a child." He said.

"I may look like a child, but at least I don't act like one." Wolfe drew his katana and looked up at Karuma. He knew what he wanted.

Karuma was small man with a long blue-black ponytail and slanted light brown eyes. He looked very feminine. Wolfe shook his head. "So this is the great Hitokiri Karuma at his finest. Funny how far you have fallen."

"Not nearly as funny as it's going to be when I shove that shiny sword up your ass. Step in here and that's what will happen." He challenged. "You know you can't fight me. That's why you never tried."

Wolfe wasn't going to argue with him on that. "Still cocky after nine years? Watch out or I will take my frustrations out on your beloved goddaughter, Kaoru."

"If you touch Kaoru again I will personally deliver your ass to hell." Karuma snapped. Wolfe chuckled.

"What can you do in this cell?"

"Who says I'm staying here?"

"You have been saying that for the last nine years. I am still waiting for you to break free like you promise."

Karuma felt silent. _I will get out soon. Kaoru-chan, don't worry. I will stop him. I will not fail you again._

* * *

Narrator 

_(Time is run out for Kaoru. If she knew how dark her past was she wouldn't be able to face it. I truly regret leaving you in this world, but what is done, is done. Now that you know that Ayaka is working for the Gouka, what will you do? As much as I wish I could take you away from this horrible deceit, I can't. I can no longer shield you my daughter. Forgive me.)_

* * *

Wow that's confusing. Basically Ayaka's married to Shiro who is Kaoru's half-brother. And Wolfe imprisoned Karuma, the leader before him. Questions? 

Thank you those you reviewed. Forgive me if this chapter is too confusing. Please ask if you don't understand something. I will probably edit this later if everyone has too many questions.

Please Review.

Silent. Midnight. Rose.


	9. Poison and Prisioners

Sorry this took forever. I wasn't able to post this as soon as Ifinished because there was a bug in This is the third draft of this chapter, so as always let me know if something doesn't add up. Thank you everyone who reviewed and bothering to stick with these story even though I am can't update sooner. I'm trying, but since I will be moving in two weeks, everything is a mess.

Yoko was the only reviewer to point out something **important**. Yes, there is a narrator, and yes he is Kaoru's father. Nobody else mentioned it, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and say that you did notice but didn't say anything. jk. You guys are great. I'm up to +3000 hits and I couldn't be happier. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Disclaimer: I do notown RK or any of the characters...but I have a lot of crap I need to throw away...

* * *

Chapter Nine: Poison and War

Kenshin's head was spinning. His usually quick mind was desperately trying to process what had just happened. Ayaka and Kaoru had a fight, revealing that Ayaka was actually married. This enraged Kenshin. She left him all those years ago, but then she returned to cling on him when he was no longer interested. But she was taken and still chasing him. It was enough to make him gag.

Kenshin's pensive trance was pierced by Kaoru's shattering cry. He recognized it in an instant as a cry of pain. She was grabbing her stomach. Kenshin's eyes blazed golden looked at her empty food tray. _Damn_, he thought. _Food poison_. He turned to Ayaka to see her ashen face and then she whipped around and ran out of the room. Katsura, who had been forgotten until that moment, wasted no time. He charged after her. Kenshin was about to go when Kaoru's knees buckled.

Using his god speed that has never failed him before, Kenshin caught her. "Kenshin?" She asked deliriously. Then she went limp. Kenshin carefully brought her down to the floor. He propped her upper body against his leg. One hand went to cradle her neck and other went to check for a pulse. She was alive, relief washed over him, just passed out. He needed to get her to a doctor and soon.

Kenshin slipped an arm under her knees and under her shoulders. He lifted her up and cradled her against his chest. Quickly he ran to get her help. He passed a clinic and cursed. It was still filled with Choshu men were injured in their last encounter with the Shinshengumi. He saw a man who appeared to be a doctor.

"Excuse me," Kenshin growled. His eyes were still brazing. "I need someone to help her." The doctor stopped and looked at him.

"Sorry sir," He said. "I can't waste my time on her."

"What?" It wasn't a question, but a demand.

"These men are my top priority. I can't trouble myself with her." Kenshin grew angrier. "Look, she is going to die anyway."

"You're not even going to try?"

"Why bother? It's just one life compared to the hundreds I can save if I help the men." He said. Megumi had seen Kenshin and recognized him on the spot. She had heard the whole conversion. She looked at the girl in his arms. Her jaw dropped. She was the girl her cousin hated. Suddenly she wasn't as surprised.

Kenshin was ready to murder the difficult doctor when Megumi intervened. "I'll take care of her." She said. Kenshin's intense glaze shifted to her. There was compassion in her face and then Kenshin knew Kaoru would be in good hands.

"She has been poisoned. What happened?" Megumi asked as she ushered them to a tent with a cot and box of crude medical supplies.

"Food poisoning, I think." He said, his voice taunt. Megumi froze for a second. Ayaka had run to the kitchens…Megumi suddenly began to feel sick herself. It seemed like her fault.

"Just lay her down there." She rummaged through the box of limited supplies. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed the care Kenshin would into putting her down. The doctor could tell how much he cared for the girl. Strangely, she felt satisfied with the fact her cousin was beaten. Ayaka finally didn't get what she wanted. She had finally failed.

"Will she be ok?" Kenshin asked. His eyes veiled by his crimson bangs. Megumi looked up. His control was evaporating. The doctor could have sworn she saw a tear fall down his handsome face.

"Once I find an antidote." She said. Kenshin's shoulders slumped. "Do me a favor." Kenshin looked up expectantly. "Go find an herb that looks like this." She held up a dry leave that could've been anything. But Kenshin recognized it, his master had told him about it. He nodded. Kenshin turned to Kaoru. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, and whispered in her ear.

"I will get her." His eyes were a murderous shade of amber that few have ever seen. "For you."

* * *

Ayaka had fled the Choshu camp. Katsura was pursuing her until she was halfway downtown. He sighed gave in. Himura would no doubt go after her on his own time. After debating for a long moment, Katsura turned to return to the camp. On his way back he catch a glimpseof afamiliar banner that filled his heart with dread. The Shinshengumi were in town.

He gasped. If they attacked him now, he wouldn't be able to fend them off. Stealth wasn't Katsura's strong suit. He wasn't like Kenshin who could slip into the shadows. If the Shinsengumi spotted him, it was over. People were fluttering through the streets. They knew the Choshu were stationed nearby and a battle was in the future since the new arrival. Katsura ran back to the inn. He had to assemble the remaining men to fight. They needed to be reminded they were still in a war.

He needed Kenshin, but he knew that he couldn't tear him away when Kaoru was still sick. _Damn_, he thought. This is going to harder than he thought. He arrived at the Choshu camp with a heavy heart. The people who were not injured lined up to see Katsura return. They read his grim expression and knew what was coming.

"The Shinshengumi have been spotted." Katsura announced. The men knew, but he had to say it anyway. "We must fight them and win for the new era. Everyone prepare yourselves for battle. We must avenge the men who were killed."

Everyone nodded grimly. They were weary of battle and they knew that this would end badly. The air grew with tension of war. They relaxed up until now, but now they needed to be reminded why they called themselves the Ishin Shishi. It was too peaceful.

Katsura sighed it was his job to tell Kenshin. He knew where to find the assassin.

* * *

Kenshin had return to Megumi with the herb she requested. Kenshin was a little curious as to why she chose an herbal remedy to the medicine brought from the West. He watched she every move from his place next to Kaoru. He wondered if she was a real doctor, there weren't many female doctors. He knew Ayaka had some medical knowledge but it seemed like nothing compared to this fox.

The hitokiri turned his attention to Kaoru. She porcelain face was beaded with sweat, giving her an unhealthy pallor. He cursed mentally. Why wasn't he able to tell that the plate was poisoned? Why couldn't he do something to help her?

"Ken-san." Megumi said. The hitokiri made no notion to reveal his opinion of the new name. "It appears that Kaoru-san has been poisoned a little bit each day." Kenshin's head began to swim. How? "And today her food contained twice the amount. So whoever was poisoning her, wanted to speed it up."

Kenshin looked to her sharply. "You know who did it." He accused. Megumi merely nodded.

"I didn't know that she was poisoning her until today, but I know why." She said carefully. She shivered at the intensity of Kenshin's unwavering gaze. She swallowed and continued. "How much do you know about Ayaka?"

"A lot more now. Continue." His voice was edgy.

"Well," Megumi began. "Ayaka has been…in love with you since the day you passed by." Kenshin's face was emotionless. Megumi expected nothing less. "She never loved Katashi Shiro, and he never loved her. He was too obsessed in his work to notice Ayaka's wandering affections. He never knew how unfaithful she was. You have to understand Ayaka. She grew up getting everything she wanted, and expected to. She will fight for what she wants whether or not she has to trample those in her way.

"She wanted you. And Kaoru-san was in the way. I don't doubt that in the beginning she felt guilty. She probably still feels guilty, but she isn't about to let that stop her. But she was getting sloppy. If she returns to the Gouka, they will question her, and find out why she poisoned Kaoru. She will probably be killed. Ayaka let her feelings get in the way, and now she is marked for death."

"How do you know her?" Kenshin asked his voice rough.

"She is my cousin." Megumi said. Kenshin looked down. The woman is related to Ayaka but she wasn't on her side. Dizzily he realized she was on his side. She must not have cared too much for her own flesh and blood. Ayaka was worse than he ever thought. He should've known, but he was blind. He was blind to her underhandedness. If he had known Kaoru wouldn't be close to death.

Kaoru stirred and both Kenshin and Megumi looked at her. Her soft lips parted. Kenshin watched as her eyes slowly opened. Her twin pools of blue were hazy and contrasted with her sickly complexion. "Kenshin?" She managed to croak.

"I'm here." He said, instantly at her side. She smiled. Megumi got her anidote ready.

"Kaoru-san," Megumi said. Kaoru's eyes flickered to her. She was holding a cup. "Drink this." She offered it to her. Kenshin grabbed it and held the cup to her mouth. He slowly tipped the contents down her throat. She coughed but managed to swallow it all down.

"Are you trying to poison me some more?" She asked weakly. Kenshin smiled at the thought that she returned to her normal self. Absent-mindedly he stroked her hair. Her face was cold against his hand. She sighed and looked into his eyes. They were the stunning violet she saw a few times before. She dimly realized that this was Himura Kenshin not the Battousai.

Kaoru's strength was failing and she grew sleepy. Her eyes closed and she drifted to sleep with a faint smile. "She is going to be ok," said Megumi. "Just give her a couple of days for her to be at full strength." Kenshin nodded.

Although it was encouraging to see her progress, he couldn't erase the feeling of unease that this may be the last time he saw her. He tried to rationalize his instinct, but he was at a loss. Megumi had left to get some food. Kenshin caressed her cool skin. Leaning in, he felt her slow breath against his lips. He placed his mouth on top of hers and kissed her. He felt Kaoru waking slowly under him. Only when she returned to kiss did he know she wasn't sleeping anymore. He pulled away to look at her. There was fear in his eyes, a very sleepy Kaoru could tell. She was about to ask what haunted him when he kissed her again. This time it was deeper and more passionate. Kaoru lifted her heavy arms and clung to him like a lifeline. Kenshin's hands curled under her lifted her against him. They didn't want to part. They wanted to stay like this forever. But Kaoru was growing weak again. Kenshin slowly laid her back down against the cot. Kaoru looked at him. "Kenshin," She said. "I love you."

Kenshin felt his eyes go wide. She did just say what he thought she said? Her eyes watched him expectantly. Hee swallowed tried to make his voice work, if it was the last thing he did. Kaoru's face turned grave. He read doubt in her eyes. _Oh no_, he thought. Damn it why couldn't he just say it!

"I love you, too." He said. His heart was pounding. Kaoru smiled and went back to sleep. She loved him. He couldn't believe it. She loved him. He wanted to savor the thought for eternity. But he felt bad news heading his way. He stood up and felt a wave of cold air.

He frowned and walked outside to see Katsura staring at him with his arms crossed. "Himura-kun." He said. "We need you."

"What happened?" He asked his eyes amber and alert.

"The Shinsengumi are nearby. And we need you to fight."

"What about Kaoru?"

"Megumi said she would fine. Listen Kenshin this is important. You joined the Choshu to fight. Or you going to abandon that?"

"No." Kenshin said. "I'll fight."

"It's a good thing you can be reasonable." Katsura said and left.

Kenshin stared at the tent where Kaoru was feeling torn. _Damn it_, he thought. This was far more than he bargained for when he took the Kamiya mission. He turned his back on Kaoru and returned to the men, who were getting ready to fight. This was a war, but being with Kaoru made it seem like it wasn't. He sighed. She made him go soft, and forget his job. But he still loved her...

* * *

Sigh. I wish I could've written this better but this works. This is a pretty short chapter, and I'm sorry it's so late.

Please Review!

Silent. Midnight. Rose.


	10. Note Apology

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like a month and I'm sorry to disappoint but this isn't a new update. It's my pathetic excuse. Over the last two weeks I have been movingoutand to top it off my computer got a virus and a couple of chapters were delected including the one I intended to put here. I am so sorry. I feel I have let all my loyal fans down but what else can I say, my life sucks. I will not stop writing this story, I must continue because it may not be much but it sure as hell is better than my other attempts at stories. Again. I'm sorry.

Also ideas are appreciated at this point because all the notes and plotlines I had written were unfortunatly destroyed as well. Most is still in my head, so it shouldn't stray too far from my orignal intention. This is a perfect example of why you write the full story before you post anything. Oh well.

Did I mention I'm sorry? Ok I'll stop.

-Silent. Midnight. Rose.-


End file.
